Cronal
*Era de la RebeliónGambler's World *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion =*Hechiceros de RhandLuke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor *Imperio Galáctico **Profetas del Lado Oscuro **Inteligencia Imperial **Manos del Emperador |maestros=*Palpatine *Dathka Graush |aprendices=Jerec}} Cronal, también conocido como Blackhole fue un humano adepto a la adivinación y al lado oscuro fue reclutado por el Emperador Palpatine de los Profetas del Lado Oscuro para unirse al Imperio Galáctico. Convirtiéndose en Director de Inteligencia Imperial, colaborando con Darth Vader después de la batalla de Yavin para eliminar la Alianza Rebelde. Se abandonaba a sus meditaciones en el lado oscuro, tenía tendencia al retraimiento, era físicamente débil y paranoico. Considerado como el "monstruo fabricante" de Palpatine, Cronal fue responsable de la creación de varios engendros Sith y otros dispositivos de Alquimia Sith. Con el tiempo, Cronal se retiró más lejos, haciéndose cada vez más loco a medida que el lado oscuro lo consumía. Después de haber sido exiliado durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Cronal regresa como un señor de la guerra, tomando el nombre de Shadowspawn. Junto con un grupo de la Guardia Real del Emperador, y una legión de soldados de asalto sombra a su disposición, Shadowspawn arrasó varios mundos de la Nueva República. Él y su facción imperial trajeron muerte y destrucción, cometiendo actos de piratería, terrorismo y masacre en masa. Conquistando el Borde Interior, estableciendo su base de operaciones en el mundo de la Mindor. La Nueva República, en respuesta a la amenaza de Shadowspawn, envió el recién nombrado General Luke Skywalker contra él, comenzando una campaña que resultó en una pérdida sustancial de vida. Planeando una trampa para Skywalker en Mindor, Shadowspawn fue derrotado durante la Batalla de Mindor. Sin embargo sobrevivió, y más tarde sirvió a Palpatine renacido. Biografía Profeta del Lado Oscuro De entre todas las manos del Emperador Palpatine hubo uno conocido como Cronal, con una personalidad misteriosa como su apelativo, aquellos que alguna vez se cruzaron en su camino difícilmente podrían describirlo. Un agente como ningún otro, protegido por interminables e impermeables velos de secretos nadie vio nunca su rostro. Aunque se mantuvo activo de manera más abierta durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Cronal empleaba fachadas, agentes e incluso androides para enviar sus órdenes cada vez que sea necesario. Atormentado constantemente por su seguridad se recluía incluso más que el mismo Palpatine, por ello empleaba medios tecnológicos para estar presente cuando algún asunto requería de su presencia. Como otros grandes personajes envueltos en el secreto y el anonimato muchas leyendas existen sobre el origen de Cronal. Algunas especulaciones indicaban que en algún momento fue un talentoso miembro del senado al cuál Palpatine tomó bajo su protección. Otros indicaban que fue un bajo funcionario de la biblioteca del Templo Jedi que fue seducido por el Lado Oscuro. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, el hombre que se convirtió en Cronal abandono todo rasgo de su personalidad original para entregarse completamente al Lado Oscuro. Los talentos de Cronal en el campo de la adivinación no tenían competencia. Originalmente encaminado como uno de los Profetas del Lado Oscuro, sus visiones impresionaron a Palpatine. Demasiado poderoso para ser ignorado, Cronal fue trasladado de los Profetas al Servicio de Inteligencia del Imperio. Pero era cuestión de tiempo, según el pensamiento de Cronal, para que sus antiguos camaradas Profetas se volvieran contra él. Peón del Emperador El poder siniestro lo devoró dejándolo frágil. Tan frágil era su situación que pasó el resto de su vida en una cámara de soporte vital. Para facilitarle algo de movilidad, Palpatine le obsequió a su agente un medio mecánico de transporte Neimodiano que trasladaba la cámara sobre unas patas de forma insectoide. Como cabeza de inteligencia, Cronal tuvo acceso a interminables fuentes de información, sin embargo intervenía poco en la actividad diaria de Inteligencia – pocos incluso notaron su ingreso en los rangos. En lugar de eso, el se encerró en su santuario, meditando en la incontable cantidad de datos recopilados por su oficina, esperando visiones del Lado Oscuro para entrar en acción. El Emperador le entregó a Cronal un gran control sin precedente en el sistema de Holonet. Aquel sistema de comunicaciones estelares fue desmantelado del uso público y destinado exclusivamente para usos militares, esto le dio a Cronal acceso a cada una de las naves de la flota imperial. Cronal podía aparecer en cualquier nave solamente ordenando a su holocomm. En teoría él podía aparecer también en los pocos nudos de transmisión civiles de Holonet a lo largo de la galaxia. Como otras manos del Emperador Palpatine, Cronal había transitado por los caminos del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza pero a diferencia de la mayoría que empleaban el Lado Oscuro para realizar proezas marciales, la especialidad de Cronal era inducir miedo y la paranoia era lo que alimentaba el poder de Cronal. La verdadera apariencia de Cronal, la de un hombre anciano, era conocida por unos pocos individuos. En las pocas ocasiones en que fue “visto”, Cronal aparecía como un avatar holográfico abstracto en forma. Variando en tamaño de 1.8 a tres metros, aparecía como una holográfica silueta humana cubierta por una insustancial capa estrellada no muy distinta a la empleada por los Profetas del Lado Oscuro. La voz que acompañaba la transmisión era fríamente modulada y espeluznantemente andrógina. El único otro efecto de la transmisión era una inexplicable ola de frío. Evidencias de este fenómeno fueron largamente anecdóticos y no existen lecturas científicas que verifiquen un verdadero flujo de temperatura. Sin embargo, los pocos que han visto una transmisión de Blackole han comentado un repentino escalofrío en los huesos. thumb|200px|Tropas de Asalto de BlackholeUno de los registros que permitieron dar a conocer estos datos del misterioso Cronal, fue el encuentro que tuvo lugar entre la princesa Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker y Cronal. Advertido por su sistema de Inteligencia, Cronal había descubierto una nueva estrategia rebelde para expandir sus fuerzas. Autorizado por Darth Vader, al misterioso agente inició la persecución de Luke y Leia en el planeta Vorzyd5 conocido como el mundo de los jugadores por la gran cantidad de negocios dedicados a los juegos de azar. Cronal detecta que los rebeldes planean boicotear el sistema de cobro de impuestos Imperiales en el lugar, para lo cual Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa deben contactar a un alto oficial de Vorzyd5 para detener el flujo de cash. Cronal empleó para su importante misión todo el poder con el que contaba, no era para menos, su estatus como mano del Emperador le había permitido contar con un impresionante número de fuentes disponibles. Un Star Destroyer, complementado por tropas y cazas se encontraba bajo sus órdenes y como si esto no fuera suficiente, Cronal ordenó a sus hombres adoptar algunas de sus excentricidades. Su Star Destroyer el Singularity, los cazas TIE, el Grupo Nightstalker 123 y sus tropas de asalto aparecían completamente de negro. Pero más que simple decoración, el polímero triprismático que se empleaba para ello aumentaba la protección de sus fuerzas. Las escaramuzas para capturar a los rebeldes se suceden una tras otra pero a pesar de encontrarse en inferioridad, Luke y Leia logran escapar de Vorzyd5 después de que Luke se contacta con la Presidenta del planeta, quien es el alto funcionario que prometió ayudarlos. Cronal no logra descubrir este lazo permitiendo a Luke obtener una victoria para los rebeldes. Pocos años como jefe de Inteligencia pasaron mientras el miedo irracional se posesionó de él. Temiendo que su vida se encontraba en mucho peligro al permanecer en Coruscant, trasladó su base de operaciones a su nave, la Singularity, y pasó el resto de su carrera en constante movimiento. El abandono total de Cronal al Lado Oscuro empezó a devorar su cordura, dejándolo más frágil con cada meditación, con cada visión. Cronal desapareció completamente durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, un final que le hace honor a su sobrenombre. Con el tiempo algunas de sus tropas acabaron en diversos grupos imperiales, incluyendo el de Carnor Jax durante las nuevas pugnas por el control del Imperio. Finalmente en la ausencia de Cronal, el sistema de Inteligencia cayó en manos de Ysanne Isard. Alquimista Sith La reaparición de Cronal no sería hasta después de la Batalla de Endor. El antiguo Profeta de la Oscuridad, empleando ahora el nombre de Lord Blackhole , ayudó a establecer los falsos sitios de adoración del Lado Oscuro. Posteriormente el científico y obseso de la Inteligencia fue también responsable de dar forma a los mutantes oscuros Gorc y Pic, para convertirlos en los supuestos hermanos de Sith. El experimento en alquimia Sith se inició con un mono lagarto Kowakian y un Gamorreano, los cuales habían quedado como prisioneros del imperio por diferentes cargos, ambos fueron seleccionados como parte del proyecto Chubar de experimentos Imperiales a cargo del científico Tuzin Gast, pero fueron llevados por Blackhole cuando el usuario del Lado Oscuro necesitó dos “animales” sensitivos a la fuerza para realizar pruebas. Lo que nació del capullo alquimista de Blackhole fueron los mutados engendros Sith Pic y Gorc, ambos tenían genes intercambiados, características de cada uno en el otro, y estaban simbióticamente unidos a través de la fuerza. Cercano a este periodo misteriosos eventos son detectados debido a algunas perturbaciones en la Fuerza o por reportes de feroces ataque a otros planetas. Algunos incluso reportan haberse encontrado con guerreros oscuros con poderes y estrategias militares devastadoras. Debido a esto un grupo de investigadores llega al planeta Trailia, un mundo de baja tecnología ubicado en las fronteras del mundo conocido. Una especie nativa humanoide de gran belleza y con fuerte afinidad con la Fuerza habitaba el lugar, viviendo en armonía con su mundo y con lo que los rodea. Sin haber desarrollado nada en el campo de la tecnología esta raza había logrado poner lo que acontece en la naturaleza para su uso. Los Trailianos, consientes del gran número de desapariciones misteriosas ocurridas recientemente, mostraron disposición para entregar alguna recompensa a quienes determinen que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar. thumb|left|200px|Blackhole conversa con Darth VaderLo cierto era que Lord Blackhole empleaba nuevamente su conocimiento de los poderes del Lado Oscuro, cualidades solo superadas por sus habilidades científicas. Él veía gran potencial en el planeta Trailia y su gente. Sus experimentos místicos se desarrollaban perfectamente y en poco tiempo los habitantes estaban convertido en poderosos guerreros de la oscuridad, posiblemente capaces de destruir a la Nueva República. Por medio de ingeniería genética y poderes del Lado Oscuro, los Trailianos desaparecidos quedaron convertidos en monstruos de escurridizos poderes. Estos experimentos los realizaba en un oculto laboratorio ubicado dentro de la primitiva jungla del planeta desde donde estos guerreros eran enviados a misiones para probar sus habilidades. Poco después Blackhole comprobó que la respuesta era satisfactoria, había logrado convertir a pacíficos y harmoniosos pobladores en guerreros de increíble poder. Los investigadores tuvieron dificultad para encontrar la fortaleza de Lord Blackhole, pero algunos sensitivos a la Fuerza fueron de gran ayuda y determinantes en esta tarea. Pero encontrar la guarida fue solo parte del problema ya que se encontraba fuertemente resguardada por pobladores y animales, ambos transformados en criaturas del terror. La eventual y climática batalla con Lord Blackhole fue tensa y planeada con estrategia, debido a que se trataba de un oponente increíblemente poderoso. Lord Blackhole fue derrotado y dado por muerto, sin embargo el grupo de investigadores no pudo encontrar el cuerpo del siniestro personaje. Detás de cámara Los orígenes de Blackhole provienen de Los Peones del Emperador de Star Wars Gamer # 5. Aunque el artículo en su totalidad es escrito por Abel G. Peña, la entrada creada para Blackhole pertenece a Pablo Hidalgo. El encuentro de Luke, Leia y Blackhole en el planeta Vorzyd5 fue narrado en la historia Gambler´s World de Russ Manning 1978, LA Times Syndicate. y reimpreso en Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures # 1- 3 1997, Dark Horse Comics. Esta conclusión lógica se dio a conocer en el ensayo Los Peones del Emperador de Star Wars Gamer # 5 y es debido a que stormtroopers de características similares a la de los soldados de Blackhole se muestran bajo las órdenes de Carnor Jax en Crimsom Empire # 4. La revelación de que Blackhole es Lord Blackhole, así como el oscuro experimento y el destino de los engendros Sith se revela en The Dark Forces Saga, Parte 5: Two Peas in a Pod de Abel G. Peña y Jason Fry, publicado en la página de Wizards. Esta aventura de Lord Blackhole que coincide con su primera aparición fue publicada en Gamemaster Screen for Second Edition 1992, West End Games. En aquella oportunidad Lord Blackhole fue presentado como un personaje menor, posteriormente se asumiría que Lord Blackhole y Blackhole eran los mismos personajes. Apariciones *''Gambler's World'' * * * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' Fuentes * *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''Era de la Rebelión Sourcebook'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * Got Back}} * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * * * *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * |antes=Armand Isard |después=Ysanne Isard}} Categoría:Burócratas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Manos del Emperador Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Directores de Inteligencia Imperial Categoría:Personal de Inteligencia Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Señores de la guerra Imperiales Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Profetas del Lado Oscuro Categoría:Acólitos Sith y aprendices